minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Criminal
The Criminal is a mod that adds multiple mobs, a new Villager type, traps, and the fact that your chest is never safe. Backstory It was peaceful in minecraftia...Until the 1.9 update. Theifs started appearing and stealing things from players chest, while they are asleep and awake. They started sending in Police and guarding their chests. What is the cause of this? The Cybertheif. Fame Fame is a new mechanic. Each block has Fame with it. If you mine that block, take it out of a chest you did not place, or craft it, you will gain its fame count. Feel free to add Fame Counts. Fame Counts Dirt: 0 Stone: 0.1 Wood: 0.04 Coal(ore): 0.2 Coal(block): 0.5 Iron(ore): 0.35 Iron(block): 1 Redstone(ore): 0.4 Redstone(block): 1.5 Lapis(ore): 0.4 Lapis(block):1.5 Diamond(ore):0.8 Diamond(block):2.5 Danger levels 0-25: Very safe 25.0000001-100: Safe 100.00000001-300: Sorta safe 300.00000001-1000: not safe 1000.0000001-5000: kinda in danger 5000.0000001-15000: In Danger 15000.00000001-75000: in Great Danger 75000.000001+: You are never safe..... Mobs Police A villager type. These will shoot Criminals and Zombies with a gun that does 5 damage and shoots each 2 seconds. After 5 shots, it will take 10 seconds to reload. If you attack one, they all will attack you. Kill one to get a Pistol and a rare chance of Police Cap (basically a fancy Leather Helmet). Newbie Criminal A common mob. Appears often. They will break into any house, no matter the fame. HP: 5 DMG: 1. Will steal anything under Famescore 0.2000001. Will not come when your sleeping. Max load: 1 Fame Beginner Criminal Will come into any house with "safe" or higher rating. HP: 10 DMG: 3. Will steal anything under famescore 0.350000001. Will not come when your sleeping. Max load: 2 Fame Criminal Will come into any house with "sorta safe" or higher rating. HP: 15. DMG: 4. Will steal anything under Famescore 0.400000000000001. Will not come when your sleeping. Max load: 3.5 fame. Sleepmaster Criminal Will come into any house with "not safe" or higher rating. HP: 17. DMG: 5. Will steal anything under Famescore 0.50000000000001. WILL come when your sleeping. Max load: 5 fame Decoder Criminal Will come into any house with "not safe" or higher rating. HP: 15. DMG: 4. Will steal anything under Famescore 0.50000000000001. Will not come when your sleeping. Max load: 5 fame. Can decode Trap level 1. Experienced Criminal Will come into any house with "kinda in danger" rating or higher. HP: 22. DMG: 5. Will steal anything under Famescore 0.75000000001. WILL come when your sleeping. Max load: 7 fame. Can decode trap level 1. Elite Criminal Will come into any house with "in danger" rating or higher. HP: 25. DMG: 7. Will steal anything under Famescore 1.000001. WILL come when your sleeping. Max load: 7 fame. Can decode trap level 2. Mastertheif Will come into any house with "in great danger" rating or higher. HP: 30. DMG: 9. Will steal anything under Famescore 2.5000001. WILL come when your sleeping. Max load: 10 fame. Can decode trap level 3. Boss: The Cybertheif When you get "you are never safe...." rating, there is a 3% chance each night the Cybertheif will come, incrasing by 1% to a maximum of 25% until he dies. You better stay alert with "You are never safe..." rating, as this guy WILL come in your sleep and can decode trap level 4. He has 100 HP, will steal anything, and everything in your house, and 12 DMG. He has a cybersheild making him invisible that ONLY dissapears when hit by a level 5 Sheild Decoder. When he is revealed, he is also stunned, and you have to do as much damage as you can in 10 seconds. Beware! Items Weapons Pistol The Pistol is a 7 damage weapon that fires as fast as you can shoot. After shooting 5 bullets, you must reload for 10 seconds. No charge up. Bullets will fly 25 blocks. Rifle Made by putting a Pistol in a crafting table with another Pistol on the left side and yet another on the right side, and fill the rest of the squares with Redstone Dust (but replace the middle top with a Redstoen Block), you get this. It is a 7 damage weapon that fires as fast as you can shoot, firing 3 bullets at once. After shooting 7 bullets, you must reload for 8.5 seconds. No charge up. Bullers will fly 30 blocks. Traps WIP Category:Mods